The In Betweens
by Vanilla Coated Love
Summary: 13. Reckless Heart, Disneyland Romance, Words, Her Jealousy and more. It's easy to write the beginning of a story, the ending too. The hard part? Yes, the in betweens.
1. To Spend Time with You

**The In-betweens of the Thirteen**

**by Vanilla Coated Love**

**Thirteen stories. Reckless Heart, Disneyland Romance, Words, Her Jealousy and more. All have a beginning and an ending. But there's something missing... an in-between.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. To Spend Time with You<strong>

**(In-between Disneyland Romance)**

I received a text from my fiancé while I was at work.

_Emergency. Hurry._

One word. It was one word. But it made my heart beat fast, my palms sweat and my knees shake. I grabbed my car keys and made a run for it.

No. No. No.

Did he get another attack?

Does his mom know?

He's living all by himself now. Anything can happen while nobody's around.

I drove as fast as I can and in ten minutes flat I arrived at his apartment. Okay, I might've gone over the speed limit but thank God I'm a doctor. I have an excuse.

I took the stairs two at a time until I reached his floor. Panting, I searched for his keys that he gave me and opened the door.

He was there. Lying down on the sofa. Eyes closed.

I ran up to him. "Natsume!"

Slowly he opened his eyes.

"Hey." He said.

I knelt down beside him, "What happened? I got your text. Should I call 911? Why didn't you call 911?"

Then it happened.

He smirked. "Nothing. You're always busy with work."

"What are you talking about?" I blinked, confused.

"I just wanted to spend time with you."

Then I took a pillow and smacked it on his face. The nerve of this guy.


	2. The Scary Truth

**2. The Scary Truth**

**(In-between Reckless Heart and Restless Hearts)**

_Leukemia._

Cancer of the blood. The one that killed my mom.

Here I am, in the living room, watching my toddlers Keiji and Amaya play.

I sighed.

I heard Natsume shift beside me, "What's wrong? You've been awfully quiet."

I leaned my body against his, "I'm scared."

"Of what?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Mommy, look! I'm a princess!" Amaya exclaimed, twirling around.

"A very ugly princess." Her brother mumbled.

Amaya stuck out her tongue, "Am not, monkey face!"

I ignored my kids. "Leukemia. I read an article about it maybe being hereditary." I said. It's been nagging me all day. I was just browsing the internet then boom! "I mean, come to think of it, most of my relatives died because of that."

Natsume hushed me, "Let's not think that way. You don't have it."

I looked up to him to find that he was looking at me, "That's not what I'm worried about." Then I looked my kids all young, and innocent, "It's them." I said, my voice low. "What if it skipped me? But Keiji… and Amaya. What if they have it?"

My husband held my hand and gave it a little squeeze, "They won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not." He answered truthfully, his eyes worried. "But sometimes words help. Let's just wish that that article you read isn't true, okay? What matters most is that we're here together."

_Oh, how I wish his words were true._


	3. Eleven

**11/11/11**

**11:11**

**(In-between Words)**

A wish. Just one. Make it the ultimate wish, for November 11, 2011 only happens once in… a very long time. She still had her voice that time. I remembered how excited she was that morning, telling everyone to make a wish when it was time.

"That's all crap." One of our classmates said.

"It's not!" Mikan shot back.

Her voice. Oh, God how I miss her voice.

Though, when 11:11 AM struck. The whole class went quiet. At the corner of my eye, I saw Mikan clasp her hands together as she made a wish. Seconds later she clapped and turned to smile at me.

This girl is amazing.

"What did you wish for, Natsume?" She asked later that afternoon as we were walking together to the Sakura Tree.

I raised my shoulders, "Nothing, really."

She halted, "What?" When she noticed that I didn't stop walking, she caught up with me, "But why?"

"I just don't feel like it, I guess."

Her lips pouted, "One day, Natsume, you'll regret this day. That one wish could have changed everything, you know."

One day, I might regret this day. How ironic can life get?

* * *

><p>I look at her now, all quiet but still full of life.<p>

"It's almost time." I said, checking the clock which read, 11:08 PM.

So many years have passed since that day.

"_I won't make a wish." _She signed language, moving her hands.

It was hard for us both, at first but it got easier it the end.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why? You forced me before, remember? Back in high school. Both of us made a wish during the night."

She just smiled.

11:10

"No wish?" I asked once more.

Mikan leaned her body against mine, _"I have everything I want right now." _Her hands said.

I smiled. Remembering the time when I was the one who told her that. I never really made a wish last November 11, 2011. "I have everything I have right now, I don't need anything else." I said to Mikan that night. I was happy. I was contented. I was with her and I still am.

11:11

I closed my eyes as I wrapped my arms around her

...

...

...

And I didn't make a wish.


	4. An Argument

**Thank you for the reviews. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>4. An Argument<strong>

**(In-between Reckless Heart)**

"Don't you dare, Natsume." I breathed out, trying my best to control my temper. "Don't you DARE."

I'm at my fiance's place. We're talking about our wedding preparations. And, God, he's acting like a child.

"I didn't even say it." He said raising both his hands.

"Oh. Right." My tone full of sarcasm. "It's obvious, Natsume."

"But, Mikan-"

I pointed my finger at him, "Ha! See? See? I knew it!"

He sighed and slumped his body to the chair. "I just don't understand why you wouldn't agree to it."

He is impossible.

"Not on my day, Natsume Hyuuga. Scratch that. Not on _our_ day."

We've been arguing for half an hour about this already and I'm starting to get pissed.

"You agreed when it was Ruka and Hotaru's wedding." He met my gaze. "Why not ours?" He reasoned.

"Hotaru practically blackmailed me! You know how that woman is!" I drank the glass of water that was right on the table. "I am telling you, Natsume." I paused for a while. "Reckless Heart will NOT be singing on OUR wedding reception, got that?"

"Someone has to play." Arms crossed around his chest. "Care to suggest?"

I smiled playfully. Natsume understood this right away and said, "No. Not All Time Low."

"But, Natsume!"

He held up one hand, "Wedding reception. Not a rock concert."

Yeah, this from the guy who suggested Reckless Heart.

"Who then?" I asked as I took a seat.

He thought for a while, "Taylor Swift?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"She's hot." He stood and pulled his chair closer to mine.

My jaw nearly dropped, "Oh, puh-lease." I said waving the idea off, "I'm hotter than that Swift girl."

Natsume smirked, "True, true. And you sing _waaaay_ better than her."

"This is why I love you, you know?"

He kissed me on the cheek, "I know."

I rested my head on his shoulder as he stroked my hair. We just stayed like that for a couple of minutes. I was enjoying the silence, but then...

"Seriously? Reckless Heart? Still a no?"

Here we go again.

"Don't ruin the moment, Natsume."


	5. For Now

**Random announcements from me:**

**a. Does this mean I'm still on hiatus? Check my FFN profile. ;)**

**b. You could follow me on Tumblr: _shirtsandjeans. tumblr. com _(just remove the spaces)**

**c. I made a deviantART account too! I'm planning on using that other than my FictionPress account. So, I might continue Walk with Me there (Still thinking if I should delete my FP account. Ha) _mayyuo. deviantart. com _**(just remove the spaces)****

* * *

><p><strong>5. For Now<strong>

**(in between Disneyland Romance)**

My parents are really weird.

You see, unlike my friends' mommies and daddies who _act _like how mommies and daddies are supposed to act, my parents don't. Confusing? You should try being me! I mean, they have this thing… Disney thing. Every Friday night, when mommy has tucked me in to bed and kiss me good night, she would go downstairs where dad is and they'd watch a Disney movie.

SEE?

Shouldn't it be the other way around? I'm the six year old here.

They even call me Disney. And I have no idea why.

I sighed as I crawled out of bed and tiptoed downstairs with my teddy bear clenched on my other hand. They were there in the living room, as usual. "Daddy?" I called out softly.

Daddy who had his arm around mommy looked up at me and smiled. "Couldn't sleep, princess?"

I nodded slowly.

"Come here." Mommy patted the sofa, her voice gentle.

I snuggled myself in the middle of them and daddy kissed my head, "What movie do you want to watch?" He asked.

"Should it be Disney?" I asked.

My parents exchanged glances and mommy answered, "Oh, it's okay if it's not, sweetie."

"Disney's fine. I like Disney."

Mommy smiled at me, "We do too."

I was confused once more so I asked, "Why? It's like you and daddy like Disney more than any other person in the world, mommy."

Daddy gave a low chuckle, "She's just like you, doc." He told my mom. "Always asking questions, such a curious princess."

"We'll tell you when you're older, Ichigo." Mommy patted my head. So, how about Lion King?"

I may not know what's really up with their Disney obsession but I know that it made mommy and daddy happy.

That, for now, is alright with me.

* * *

><p><strong>An in between of the story that I enjoyed writing most. :)<strong>


End file.
